1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible printed circuit board (FPC), and more particularly, to a flexible printed circuit board that is not inclined to fracture.
2. Description of Prior Art
Functionally advanced display devices have gradually been one of the important characteristics of current consumer electronics products. Among these display devices, liquid crystal display panels (LCD panels) have gradually been extensively applied to all kinds of electronic devices, such as television sets, cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, computer screens, and notebook screens. Because of the characteristics of lightness, thinness, shortness, smallness, and flexibility, FPCs are more suitable to be a medium of LCD devices to cause different parts of circuits to be coupled to each other.
Referring to FIG. 1 illustrating a conventional FPC 12 utilized in an LCD device, the FPC 12 comprises a substrate 14 and a plurality of signal lines 16. The plurality of signal lines 16 on the substrate 14 is utilized to transmit electrical signals. However, when a backlight module is assembled, the bent portion of the FPC 12 nearby the light source would endure larger amounts of stress and then cause to fracture, which affects luminous efficiency of backlight modules. In order to reinforce the tolerance of the FPC 12, a polyimide structure layer or a layer of tape is usually attached to the FPC 12. But, both of the methods increase not only an additional process step but also an overall thickness of the FPC 12 so that it cannot be placed into a backlight module, even resulting in incrementing the cost.